


The one where Bucky is a cat  吧唧是只猫

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curses, Gen, M/M, Shapeshifting, petting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文中，Bucky出现在Steve的门口，带着他作为冬兵的全部家当，还有一个变形诅咒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Bucky is a cat  吧唧是只猫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one where Bucky is a cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655456) by [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne). 



“你知道这胳膊会成为大问题，除非我们先把别的问题解决。”Steve说。

 

Bucky板着脸怒目而视。

 

“听着，只要还出这种事，我们就没法把胳膊装回去。你知道你会怎么样，会有多疼。我猜就你一个人的时候情况更糟。”Steve说。

 

Bucky叹气。

 

“你明白这个……这种情况……不可能一直都这样。Buck。早晚大家都会发现我把一……一个敌人藏在家里。我们最好自首，别等着我把你偷偷带进Stephen家，然后他闹明白你是谁，人家就都查出来了。”Steve说：“因为他真会那么干。”

 

Bucky看向别处。

 

“你是对的。”Steve说。“这个对话应该等到你更能说的时候再进行。”

 

Bucky对他这话的反应就是尾巴摇来晃去，Steve看见这个就特别心里冒火，不过好吧，他知道在Bucky是猫咪形态的时候跟他对话确实不公平，不过还是得说啊。他了解Bucky。在他是这种小毛球的时候更好对付些。

 

Bucky第一次变形是在他出现在Steve家门口十天之后，当时他不知所措，而且有点发狂。Steve根本没想到这么多年之后Bucky还可能活着；所以他把Bucky藏了起来，然后骗Tony——唯一一个不受（Steve必须听命的人）监视的人——给他争取了一些时间，独自一人在终端查看Tony获取的（合法或机密）资料。如果Tony后面检查他的历史记录会到他在查什么，他也不会惊讶，但是现在Tony没说什么，Tony不说，Steve也不会说。

 

Steve还是处于不敢相信的状态，Bucky怎么会还活着而且还是个被启动的臭名昭著的刺客，他从Stark大厦出来回家的时候找不到Bucky了。Steve——好吧，他也不奇怪Bucky会逃跑，鉴于他表现出来的那种自我毁灭倾向，就算Steve试着帮忙也没什么用。特别是在Steve试图帮忙的时候。不，他难过失望，但是不惊讶。

 

不过，说不奇怪可不是在Steve发现Bucky金属手臂的时候。那胳膊在浴室地板上，肩膀的部分锈红而且沾着黏糊糊的鲜血，就像那个胳膊是从身上硬生生拔下来的一样。一路的血迹从浴室通向Steve的卧室——不是夜里Bucky呻吟辗转反侧的客房——在他床底下。

 

就在那，他发现了这只三条腿，长着黑毛和棕毛的猫，身上沾着血还一瘸一拐的。

 

Bucky一点都不喜欢兽医。就算他现在因为失血过多而昏昏沉沉的，还是对麻醉反抗得非常激烈。Steve不惊讶——Bucky都是只 _猫_ 了，还有什么可惊讶的呢？但从他获得的那些关于他这个被洗脑的最好朋友的信息来看，他经历了很多事，Bucky害怕失去知觉，晕迷过去，这很正常。（天呐，Steve的心都碎了。）

 

那是Bucky第一次变成猫，Steve觉得他可能永远也变不回去了，但是5天之后他醒来时发现Bucky光着身子睡在沙发上。他给了Bucky点时间穿好衣服，接下来就是一场丢人的互吼大战，主题为a)Bucky怎么不告诉Steve这个诅咒的事，真是的，知道吗， _总是什么都不说_ ，b)Steve怎么能带着Bucky去看 _兽医_ ，而且Bucky脑袋上顶着个桶， _还带着猫粮，搞毛啊！_

 

Bucky再次变身之后，Steve设法劝他不要把胳膊卸下来，因为事后来看，Bucky肩膀上血迹斑斑的绷带，和他不愿意让Steve处理的伤口简直都太要命了。

 

现在这是第四次，Steve都快习惯屋里有只猫来回溜达了。Bucky维持猫形态的时间都不一样长，变化的时间也没准，可他就是不愿意去找奇异博士，Steve也不能逼他。自从Bucky终于开始适应在他身边活动（既以猫的形态也以人的形态）了，Steve宁可自己想办法，也不愿意冒险把Bucky吓跑。

 

Bucky人形的时候对猫食抱怨多少，他变成猫的时候就能吃下去多少，简直不科学，所以当Steve把一盘子散发着骇人的鱼腥味的玩意儿放下时，Bucky傲慢地瞟了他一眼，不过还是从沙发背上跳了下来。这有点别扭，他差点脸先着地，还不习惯他的三条腿呢，他又看了Steve一眼好像是觉得他可能会抓住什么把柄似的。

 

“我可什么都没说。”Steve投降状地举起双手。他坐到沙发上，把电视打开看比赛。

 

不过，几分钟之后Bucky又跳回到沙发上时，他没吃惊，因为Bucky基本上一在Steve看比赛的时候就会站定一方。不对，让他惊讶的是Bucky小心地从软垫上走过来，一下跳到了Steve的大腿上。

 

Steve眨么眨么眼。“你好。”他说。Bucky以前可从来没这么干过，他总是小心地不让Steve摸到自己。他在Steve的大腿上躺下，摇晃尾巴。他还没来得急舔自己，Steve就抬起手去摸Bucky的肚子。下一秒Bucky的牙就报复似的陷进了他的拇指里，哇哦，他还真不喜欢被摸啊。

 

“抱歉，”Steve龇牙咧嘴地把手撤回来。Bucky大大叹了口气，蜷起身，闭上眼，尾巴放在鼻子上。

 

没一会儿Bucky就睡着了，尽管Steve知道上次摸他时发生了什么（那几个洞已经愈合了），他还是温柔地挠了挠Bucky的耳朵后面，然后顺着下巴滑了下来。Bucky睁开一只眼，Steve停住，不过没把手挪开。然后Bucky又闭上眼，Steve咧嘴笑了，温柔地挠挠。对此，尾巴啪地抽了他一下作为回应，不过他没有停手，因为他可不会被爪子和小牙吓倒。最后，他得到了奖励，Bucky开始舒服地打呼噜。 _打呼噜_ 。他以前从来没听过Bucky打呼噜，上帝啊，这可真可爱。

 

Steve觉得自己胆子大起来，用两只手胡噜Bucky的脑袋，还用手指捋他背后的毛。虽然尾巴还是抽来抽去的，爪子还挥了一下，不过就像Bucky自己身不由己似的伸展开，呼噜打得越来越响，脑袋还直往Steve手里拱。不论是猫形还是人形，Steve都不记得上次看见Bucky这么高兴是什么时候了。肯定不是这个世纪的事。

 

不过，Steve不小心摸到Bucky的残肢时，给搞砸了。Bucky吓得一惊，他嘶嘶叫着，直哆嗦，爪子深深插进Steve的大腿里，想跑可是站在从沙发边上脚下一滑，掉在地板上。

 

“Buck……”Steve吓得跳起来，可是Bucky已经没影儿了。“该死。”他摸着自己的腿，那几个小洞已经把他的裤子沾上了血。

 

他满屋子找，也没发现Bucky的踪迹。然后Steve注意到他卧室的门开着，正好够一只猫挤进去。他轻轻推开门跪在床边，往里头看。Bucky也回瞪着他。“对不起，”Steve说。“我不是故意碰到那里的。”

 

Bucky嘶嘶低吼。

 

“来吧，Buck，就是个意外，我不会再那样了。”他哄着Bucky。“出来吗？”

 

Bucky开始一寸一寸往外挪，Steve退后一点坐下，耐心等着。最后，他看见一个小鼻子和胡须开始出现在床边，然后是Bucky剩下的部分。

 

“我能抱你起来吗？”Steve几乎是秉着呼吸。他慢慢伸出手，可是Bucky躲着他，犹豫了一会儿，才跛着前脚扶上Steve的腿抻长身体，用他凉凉的鼻子碰Steve的脸。

 

Steve把他抱起来，Bucky没反抗，发出软软的一声叫，差不多是呼噜了，Steve抱着他走过客厅，坐回沙发上。电视里的比赛他没错过什么，说实话，他更关注的是他最好的朋友（他可能是个傻蛋，可是他还是把Bucky当成最好的朋友，就算是在经历了那么多事之后）。

 

“如果你现在变回人，我应该不是很高兴。”Steve警告他，今天发生了很多的第一次，因为Bucky朝他哼哼叫，还用脑袋蹭他的脸。他以前除了嘶嘶叫和低吼，没发出过任何声音，而现在他正站在Steve大腿上，前肢撑在他胸前，呼呼的，还使劲用鼻子供他，好像在经历了漫长的黑暗之后，终于想起来喜爱是什么样子。

 

“嗨，嘘嘘。”Steve温柔地把Bucky放到大腿上。“没事了，你不会有事。”最后，Bucky终于安定下来，轻轻地打呼噜，他们就一直这样直到Steve也打盹睡着了。他的腿架在咖啡桌上，Bucky的尾巴缠着他的手腕。

 

（等他醒过来时，已经是好几个小时之后，外面天已经黑了。Bucky又变回了人，Steve能听见他在厨房做饭。）

 

 

FIN


End file.
